Love Is Sneaky
by Fidomom
Summary: Philip and Belle make a surprising discovery. This is part 1 of the Phelle "Love Is" trilogy but it can be read as a stand alone.


Love Is Sneaky  
  
Philip and Belle looked at eachother in surprise.  
Philip: Whoa.  
Belle: Yeah. What just happened?  
Philip: I'm not sure. I mean I know what just happened but I'm not really sure why.  
Belle: I know because I love Shawn and you love Chloe right?  
Philip: Yeah. Of course. I don't know why we just did that then.  
Belle: Me neither. Kiss me again.  
Philip: What? Why?  
Belle: I just want to know if I really felt what I thought I felt.  
Philip looked amazed.  
Philip: So you felt something too? It wasn't just me?  
Belle shook her head yes then no.  
Belle: Kiss me again Philip.  
Philip: Are you sure?  
Belle: Yes. I have to know.  
Philip: Ok. Me too.  
Philip drew Belle into his arms and slowly leaned in. He lightly brushed his lips against Belle's. They both deepened the kiss at the same time. Belle felt her insides turn into molten lava and she moaned against Philip's mouth. Her responsiveness to his kiss and to his touch as his hands hesitantly cupped her bottom was driving Philip wild with a sudden burst of desire. They broke the kiss at the same time. Gasping for air they looked searchingly into one another's eyes.  
Philip: I don't understand how I could kiss you like that and be so into it if I love Chloe.  
Belle: Maybe you are over her? Maybe you just got so used to trying to get her back that you didn't realise you'd fallen out of love?  
Philip: Maybe. What about you? What about Shawn?  
Belle: Shawn and I have known eachother since our sandbox days. He was my best friend for so long and then I started feeling curious about him and wondering what more than friends would feel like with him. It was exhilirating for a while, but now it just feels so comfortable and easy like we are still best friends only we kiss and hold hands more. The exhiliration I used to feel with Shawn kinda stopped at some point. I love him a lot, but I really don't think I'm in love with him.  
Philip: What about me? How do you feel when I kiss you?  
Belle: It's hard to describe, Philip. I mean until Shawn came back and Chloe moved to town, you and I were starting to date eachother and then it all kinda got put aside. My feelings for you though must have been simmering on a back burner or something. It's like something was missing and then you kissed me and everything was as it should be. Does that sound stupid?  
Philip: No. No it doesn't. Not at all.   
Belle: What about you? How is it different for you?  
Philip: While we were kissing one word kept going through my head.  
Belle: What word?  
Philip: Finally.  
Belle smiled up at him.  
Belle: Really?  
Philip: Yeah. There was a time when all I ever thought about was what it would be like to kiss you. Now I know and even though the curiosity part has been dealt with, all I want to do is keep kissing you.  
Belle: So what do we do about our current significant others? What do we do about these feelings between you and I?  
Philip: Technically I don't have a significant other... she dumped me remember?  
Belle: Oh. Right. So that leaves me. What should I do Philip?   
Philip: The only thing that you can ... follow your heart and trust that it won't lead you wrong.  
Belle: I guess you're right. You're really smart, you know that? I guess I better find Shawn and tell him that things are not working  
out between he and I.  
Philip:How do you think he'll take it?  
Belle: Well, I know he loves me, but something's been going on with him lately. I've been feeling like he was wanting to end things lately and it really scared me. I've been worried that if Shawn and I break up he won't want to be friends with me anymore, and I really don't want to lose our childhood friendship. I think he'll be relieved if it's my idea to break up. I think he's been worried about hurting me and about losing our friendship too. Are you going to answer my other question?  
Philip: The feelings between you and I?  
Belle: Yes.  
Philip: I'd want you to be my girlfriend as soon as possible. Belle? How will Chloe react to you dating her ex?  
Belle: Well ...I'm sure at first she'll be hurt but I think only out of habit. I think you and I both know who Chloe is in love with.  
Philip/Belle: Brady.  
Philip: Is he in love with her too?  
Belle: I'd say that's a pretty safe bet.  
Philip: I know you already said you love me as your friend but do you think you could ever fall in love with me?  
Belle turned a pretty shade of pink.  
Belle: I've been falling for a while now. That second kiss made the ground rush up to meet me at a breakneck speed.   
Philip grinned.  
Philip: Oh, yeah?! What would a third kiss do?  
Belle laughed and smacked his shoulder playfully.  
Belle: We don't get to find out until after I end things with Shawn.  
Philip suddenly looked pale and scared.  
Philip: Belle? Brady is not going to like me dating you.  
Belle: It isn't up to him.  
Philip: He'll worry that I'm going to hurt you like I hurt Chloe. He is very protective over you.  
Belle: You just let me deal with my big brother.  
Philip grinned, laughing.  
Philip: Whatever you say, Belle, just so long as you end up as my girlfriend!  
They hugged and held eachother smiling and dreaming of being the perfect couple.   
  
THE END 


End file.
